A whole new life in a whole new town
by gothangel12345
Summary: A new farmer has arrived to Mineral Town, trying to find a place that she fits in. Will she make it, or will the villagers have other things in mind? Is romance really there for her? Will she make it through? All these questions can be answered... R
1. The beggining

This is my first fanfict. I have other, but they are Danny Phantom. Anyway, send a review even if you hate it please! The story starts in the farmer's perspective and it's in italics. I think that in later chapters I got tired of it but still... no flames, but if you hate it tell me how to make it better.

* * *

**It was a cold winter day. The ground of the earth was covered with a perfect white dress, made by those little insignificant snowflakes that mostly everyone pay no attention to. No one in the world felt the same way when they see snow, some are used to it and they do not appreciate the beauty of nature given to them. Others live in hot countries, islands and far away places that had never had the wonderful privilege of even be near the wonders of that sad time of the year. No flowers, no grass, no life. Everything in this season was sad and hollow for mostly everyone. **

**It was always dark for the afternoons; everything in this place seemed darker and sadder every day, even for people that don't enjoy the sunlight very much. It was a season when happiness was sucked up into a little place that no one could find no matter how hard we try. Some lucky people never lost the great feeling of the warmth of the rest of the year, but the rest of us that live in the city confronting this weather of loneliness are only are able to ask to the world: Where's all the joy? Gone, until spring that is…**

When it all Started

I'm home… all alone in this frozen city in my stupid routine life. It feels like I'm living the same day over and over. I hate this city life, is so boring. There's nothing to do in winter here so I just wake up, go to work, come back home like a block of ice and sleep. Today was no different except that for the afternoon while I sat on the sofa and waited for an important phone call there was the sound of sirens and an ambulance dashed through the streets, as always on the afternoons apparently.

I waited a long time, but since Angelica didn't call, I decided to take a long walk trough the apartments where my best friend used to live in. She moved to a little town in an island and I can't go and visit her because I need to get a ferry ticket and I can't afford it since I save all of my spare money for a car and the rest is for the bills.

_"I wish that life was more exiting, but all I do is go to work!" _I said to the emptiness of my house.

I guess that all I need is to get away from it all. That was all I wished for, I don't think is too much to ask, just a vacation. I got lost in thoughts about what I could do at my well deserved vacation. I pictured myself on a hammock drinking piña colada. It was very relaxing. I started walking home because it was getting late. When I got home I ate lunch and read the newspaper. There wasn't anything exiting except for the comics and the horoscope. I put the paper down and took a shower. After that, I putted my PJs on and went to sleep. The next day I wanted to stay home and call in sick. I was about to grab the phone when,

Knock, knock…

_"Who could that be?" _I said sarcastically

"Leilanie, open up! It's me Miguel." A voice said from the other side of the wodden door.

Miguel is my brother, and also my neighbor. We moved to the city together to stay close to each other. We worked together in a big building across town. Although we lived together and worked together, we were very different. He is the sweet one and me, well kind of the opposite mostly all the time.

"Come on! Where going to be late for work if you don't move it!" He yelled angrily, how sweet.

_"I'm coming, I'm coming. Can you please stop knocking on the door? You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood!"_

"Fine, but please hurry, today is an important day for me, I might get a promotion!"

I changed clothes as soon as I could, combed my hair into a ponytail and opened the door. We got in my old and wrecked car and went to work. Work was as usual, boring. I waited for lunch time. It was the only time I had to relax in an average day of hard work. I ate with Miguel and Angelica and talked for a few minutes. When we were finished it was time to go to work again. I worked extra hard today. After a few hours I was almost done. When it was finally time to go home, Angelica called me to her office. When I got there she wasn't there so I waited. She took a very long time decorating her office. It was filled with plastic butterflies and flowers. It was a very cute office although my ladybug theme was the dream office for any girl. When she finally got there she looked sad.

_"What's the matter?" _I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I got good news for you and for your brother." She sighed with a little bit of entusiasm.

_"Really? Ok, tell me!"_

"Ok, ok. Here." She said while taking out a piece of paper.

She handed me a newspaper with ad about a farm that belonged to and old man who passed away a few weeks ago. The farm was in good condition with strong buildings. It was in the same island that my friend moved to. Mineral Town, I think. There was a picture of a mountain, a lake, a meadow but not the farm. I suddenly knew why she was so sad. She knew that I would try it and leave the city.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked looking at me

_"I think is a great way to get away from the city!"_

"I though so, I know you'll be happy but… I'll still miss you…" She sobbed sadly.

_"Don't worry, I'll write every week and come and visit you every now and then!" _I said trying to calm her down holding back the urge to cry myself. We where close friends since ever, it was hard to say goodbye.

"Ok. We better get packing, if no one takes the farm in a few days it will be turned into a mall or something."

_"As much as I love the mall, I can't let them do that."_

"You're right!" She said with a nod. "Here, I'll go with you and help you pack. You'll need an extra hand with your brother's luggage."

We looked for Miguel and went home. We fist went to Miguel's department to pack, the only problem was, he didn't knew what we had planned so in order to tell him Angelica went to my house to pack and left us alone.

"Why are we packing? Is something wrong?" He asked taking a bag off my hands.

_"Well, I thought that you wanted to go on vacation with me..."_

"But… Do we really have to go now?" He said sadly looking around.

_"Yeah, why? What's the problem?"_

"Well, the boss just gave the promotion I wanted and I really needed the cash…" He replied quietly.

_"Oh… so what do we do now? I really wanted to go to the farm!"_

"Farm? Oh you mean the one on the ad?" He asked curiously.

_"Yeah. I thought that maybe we could go together, but I understand. Your work is really important so… I'll just go and tell Angy to stop packing then."_

I felt really disappointed since I really wanted to go, but my brother was more important than any vacation. We could wait until our next holiday, "sadly is like a month ago and the farm will be turned into a mall or something like that" I thought. He might have read my thoughts because he looked very sad also. There was an awkward silence, then, all of a sudden he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You can go if you really want to, I'll miss you!" He said as he came closer knowing what would happen.

He gave me a big hug and he could tell that I was about to cry. He gave me a look that said "go for it!"

_"I'll miss you too but you know what? You can come and visit me! I heard that the farm had excellent soil and it was good for raising animals so I guess I can make money and pay you and Angy a ferry ticket for every now and then!"_

"Great idea although I won't need you to pay the ticket and I don't think I can go very often because of work sigh but I'll try to go from time to time…" He sighed slightly regretting the promotion thing.

_"Right! Come on, let's go before I start crying and help Angelica with the packing!"_

I wipped some silent tears off my eyes and walked with my bro to the apartment next door. When we got there she was almost done. We helped her and finished early so we went to buy my ticket. It was for tomorrow. We went home and talked until late at night about my trip. When they were out of my small apartment, I looked out through the dirty windows. There were buildings everywhere and a tree or two on some of the houses.

Not a real view to be honest. I changed into my PJs and went to sleep. The next morning we went to the port and waited. As we got there I thought about how my life was going to change. When the ferry was finally here I felt butterflies in my belly. I knew this was good-bye so I hugged Miguel and Angelica and I could see a tear running down their faces and felt one on my own. When the boat was leaving I waved goodbye to them until I couldn't see them anymore.

There was this guy next to me with brown messed up hair and very torn out clothes. I felt very uncomftable since I didn't know him and he just stared at me.

"You ok there?" He said with a low chuckle, probably so I wouldn't hear it.

_"Huh? Oh yeah, I mean yes."_

"You're sure? Ok so… what's you're name?" I can tell he wanted to make conversation, but I don't give my trust to a perfect stranger so my anti-social instinct kicked in.

_"None of you're business..."_

"That's an odd name!" He laughed placing a hand on the edge of the boat.

_"Don't play stupid with me, I don't even know you! Why are you talking to me anyway?"_

"Sorry miss, didn't meant anything…" He said frowning, either he was confused or amazed by my rudeness. I don't care really, he can think what he wants.

I gave him a look and with that I went to my room until we got to Mineral Town. I was starting to get sea sick when I saw through the window, land! I ran out side and anxiously waited until we arrived. When we were there, the beach was filled with people. I got out of the ferry and almost tripped with a short man wearing a red suit who was waiting apparently for someone to come out of the ferry. He looked anxious and very nervous.

"_Sorry, excuse me, move it!"_ I said as I got through the people.

They all stared at me as if they never had seen a visitor. Maybe they didn't get many new people here. Any way, somehow I found my way out of the beach and into the square. There was a bulleting board with a map of town. When I finally got to the farm I saw that it wasn't in such good conditions after all. The field was covered in weeds, rocks, branches, stomps and giant rocks. The buildings looked strong but really needed a paint job. There was a river in the south of the farm. Next to the chicken coop there was a windmill and there was a tree with no leaves. It looked pretty bad to tell the truth but then again, it could keep me busy for a long time. While I was day dreaming about the cows, sheeps and chicken eating the grass as the wind blew it around. I was woken by the short man from the beach witch tapped me in the back.

"Here you are! I was looking for you! With a little work it might work out. Sorry, where are my manners? Hello I'm Thomas, the mayor of this lovely town." He was out of breath as if he was running before he got here.

_"Pleasure to meat you sir. I'm Leilanie."_

"Oh you're the one that wanted to take over the old man's farm? Let me tell you, you're not the fist one to come. Many came and wanted to work here but as soon as they saw this place, they got disappointed and left. I can't believe you really thought it was truth!" He yelled, his small face grew a wide grin which I wanted to dissapear immediatelly.

He was laughing at me and I got pretty mad at getting at a new place just to see some old, fat and ugly short man laugh at you so I picked out a rock and drew it at his head, missing sadly because he dodged it.

"I'm sorry! Stop throwing rocks, please! Murder is a crime here, even if it's my fault that you're angry!" He yelled as he placed his hands over his head for protection.

_"Fine! Stop being so annoying and I'll consider it!"_

"Ok, sorry miss Leilanie, I guess you have a bad temper." He said and reggreted it as I frowned again. "So… are you sure you want to live here?"

_"Uh... duh! I already quit my job back at my place and I don't have money to go back. Can I sleep in the house tonight already? I'm really tired…"_

"Sure, just need to sign a few papers back at my place!" He replied happily as he rushed through the gates of the farm and into the streets of Mineral town. I followed the short man and in a few minutes he stopped.

We went to his house, sign the papers and then I went to my new home. Just as I was opening the door and turned on the lights I heard a "Bark" inside. When I came in there was a big box that was in the center of the room. It had a beautiful bow on top of it. I opened it and there was a puppy. He was a bulldog, a very cute one.

_"Your name will be… Goliat!"_

He barked and jumped on me as a sign that he liked the name. There was a postcard on his collar.

"**Dear sis, hope that you like our little present. Please take good care of him, his really sweet"**

I putted the card on my rucksack, picked up Goliat and went to bed. The next morning I got up early, exited of my new job as a farmer. I ate breakfast, fed my dog and went out to work in the field. I chopped out some of the branches, smashed all the stones that I could and pulled all of the weeds out. It was already noon and I only did a very small part of the field, just enough for a few patches of seeds. I decided to go and explore the town. As I went out I saw the same guy that was in the ferry with me was waking toward the winery. I thought that it could be a good idea if he could give me a little tour around town I mean, he looked like a nice person.

_"Hey! Can I talk to you for a minute?"_ I practically shouted to get his atention.

"Sure… none of your business" He said with a smile.

"_Ha-ha very funny. Seriously." _I said sarcastically._ "I wanted to ask you something. Can you give me a tour around town?"_

"Ok…well, the first stop can be at the inn since I was going to there for lunch, care to join me?" He asked as he cocked his head in a really odd way. I looked back and turned around. I felt him poke me in the back with a puppy long stare so I couldn't refuse.

_"Sure. I'm Leilanie by the way." _I said for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Cliff." He said as he grinned and pulled me to a building near by.

We went to the inn and there I met Doug, its owner and his daughter Ann. We ate lunch then we went to meet some of the villagers. They were all very nice. I didn't got to know all of them but until now, I liked it there, it felt good! I only got here yesterday and I've made a friend! I think…

Anyway! I know I'm not much of a farmer but with a little practice and time I could improve a lot, of that I am sure.

* * *

I kinda fixed this and I'm working on the other chapters to fix to so no flaming please! Constructive critisism or whatever it's called is apreciated!


	2. New Friends

2. New friends

A few days passed and I got to know the people a little better, especially Cliff. We were close friends already; we were usually together at my farm, at the inn or at the church with Carter. Everyone in town were really nice to us even if we were from another place. It was a nice place to live except for a few problems in the farm. Today I went out and cleared the same place I cleared yesterday.

_"Stupid weeds! Why do you keep coming out if nobody likes you?!" _I yelled at those green sticks that usually stained my clothes green.

Bark! Bark!

I frowned as I heard my dog barking so loudly. _"Shut up Goliat, I'm fighting with the weeds right now and I can't concentrate with all that noise!"_

"Oh so you're busy..." Said a voice from the wodden gates of the farm. "I guess I should get going then"

I turned around as I realized that I kew that voice a little too well. _"Huh? Oh hey Cliff, what's up?"_

He smiled and walked to stand beside me. We watched the grass and the few free spacings in my fields. "Well, I wanted to show you around the woods and the mountain today but I can come back later if you want..."

_"That won't be necessary, I'm already done in the field for today, let me just check the mailbox and then we can go."_ I said as I walked toward the mailbox. _ "Hum... a letter from Miguel! Oh, and one from Angelica!"_

"**Dear sis, hope your enjoying the life on the farm, were going to visit you on the 28th of spring so see ya' there! Here, I'm sure you need this more than me."**

"**Hello Leily, how are you? Hope the mosquitoes' haven got the best out of you! Don't worry I'll bring some bug spray with me when I go there! We all miss you!"**

I stared at the letters for a long time. I can't believe I missed them already. It felt weird to be apart from your family for so long, especially if they were so close to you.

"So… Are we going?" He asked as he looked down at my hands.

_"Sure, let me just open this package from Miguel. How do they fit so much things in this small thing?" _I asked and smiled as he just shrugged._ "5,000 gold! Man, his new job must really be paying off…"_

"At least you have a family that helps you." He said as he saw the money.

I cocked my head and looked at his sad eyes. _"What's wrong with your family?"_

"I don't want to talk about it right now, it's a long story. So… can we go?" He asked as he held my hand.

_"Sure thing! Now, promise me you won't go far... I don't want to get lost."_

He nodded and pulled me toward the bridge on the south of the farm. We went out to the woods but everything was very quiet. We didn't talk since I asked him about his family, it must have been a really personal thing to talk about. It was a nice spring day and the sun was shining through the tree's leaves making pretty designs on the ground. He showed me the some of the colored grasses that grew around there and that I could sell. He started walking through a path going south and made a sign for me to follow him.

We got to a lake and he took out two fishing poles from his rucksack. It was weird, he told me that in this place, not many things had a logic explanation. We laughed and fished for a little while but stopped when he fell on the water. He pulled a towel out of his magical rucksack, which reminded me of Dora the explorer, and later we went to the mountain top.

"You know, it's getting late, the view is much prettier at night" He sighed dreamily.

_"Cliff, it's still 11:00 o'clock." _I laughed as he just blinked at this realization.

He frowned a little and smiled again with the same dreamy expression. "Oh really? Well the view is still prettier at night though…"

_"Well, why don't we come later here then?" _I asked simply making me blush.

"Ok then. Man today was great!" He said trying to hide his reddish cheeks with a fake yawn.

_"Sure was, it's only noon and I'm tired already!"_

"Want to go to the hot springs?" He offered lazily. "They are very refreshing."

_"Ok, let's go!"_

He went to the inn to change while I went home and threw on my favorite black bathing suit. I waited for him at the river side for a while. It was really hot and for that I thanked that there was a river there. I threw myself there head first but he came in less then a minute and then we went to the springs. The water was very hot, you could even see the smoke coming out of it.

We groaned as we got in it; it was soothing and relaxing in the end. It was really big and there was a waterfall behind it making calming sounds. It was said that the Goddess lived there but only appeared if you had a good reason to talk to her, she was really an anti-social kind of person, at least that's what I've been told. She'll come out if you give her a gift or something, not a very nice Goddess if you asked me. We stayed there for a couple of hours just talking about everything, but nothing in particular. It was getting late very quickly so he walked me home.

_"Cliff,_ _I thought that we were going to the mountain top to stargaze."_ I said feeling a little lightheaded.

"Opps! I guess I forgot all about it, well, how about we go now?" He asked smiling brightly.

_"OK! But first…"_

"Lets change." He laughed as he finished my sentence.

I poked my wrisk pretending to hold a watch and frowned playfully. _"Fine. Meet you there in 15 minutes... in counting!"_

"Okay! Let's go!" He said as he ran with me following behind.


	3. Problems at the lake

Just as I said that he had a time limit to meet me to our meeting (date?) he rushed out to the inn. I changed into my black long sleeved warm blouse and some black jeans and combed my messy hair. It was starting to get late so I went to the mountain. When I got there I looked at the time.

"_Only five more minutes? Man, time in this town goes on flying! Well I guess I should wait." _I thought. While I waited there, I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and thought of what to wish for.

"_I wish that Cliff and me would be together forever." _The words came out of my mouth, even though I didn't thought of them._ "Weird…"_ I thought.

Just as I opened my eyes I heard some steps. There was a black figure behind me. I thought that it was Cliff so I gestured him to sit next to me by hitting the ground beside me but he didn't respond; he just stood there. Suddenly everything got black. The moon, the stars, everything was gone. I felt someone grabbing my leg and dragging me to the lake. My head bumped into the rocks on the ground as I yelled for help, but being so far away from the village the odds are one to a hundred.

(Cliff's POV)

After I left Lei to change I rushed to my room to change. When I got to the inn, the door was looked.

"Ann! Open up, I'm soaking wet and I'm freezing!"

(No answer)

"Oh shit, it looks like I'm going to jump through the window!" I thought as I looked for a way in.

I climbed a tree and jumped dripping water all over the floor. The lights in the inn were off but upstairs they were on. I could see the tables and the counter even though it was hard and I had to force my eyes. When I went up the stairs (after knocking some of the chairs down) I saw Ann sitting down at the bed on my bedroom. It looks like she had something to say to me.

"Why didn't you opened up?" I yelled a little louder than I wanted.

"Opps, sorry Cliff I was just thinking about something… I got something really important to tell you..." She said blushing.

"What is it Ann, I'm kind of in a hurry." I said as I opened a drawer.

"Where are you going?" She cocked her head and crossed her arms.

I sighed deeply. "To the mountain top to stargaze."

"All by your self?" She asked beaming.

"No, with Leilanie." I sighed, I was tired of this interrogation already, what did she want?

"Well, I guess I can tell you some other time since you're too much in a hurry to listen to me." She yelled angrily.

I shrugged. "Ok, see ya'."

She frowned and crossed her arms, and then she got up and looked at me with an angry face. After a while of staring at me, she and ran to her room with watery eyes yelling "why are boys so stupid!" or something like that. Ann can be so strange sometimes, oh well I better hurry, only ten minutes left! I got dressed into something warm, grabbed my jacket and went off. When I got down the stairs I could hear sobbing through the door leading to Doug's and Ann's rooms.

"Perfect time to know what's wrong" I thought as I got as close as my face could get without braking the door with my face.

"Don't worry baby, maybe he's just as clueless as I was at his age…" I could hear Doug chuckle.

I heard a sniff and then a yell. "Dad! That's not helping me feel any better!"

"Yup! Something's wrong with her alright! I wonder who there talking about, who could they be calling cluless" I thought outloud.

"I think there's someone at the door dad, maybe it's him! Oh no, did he heard us?" I heard her panic

It was Ann and she sounded mad. It was bad to be around her while she was mad, she was sort of a tomboy and was really strong for a girl in my opinion, so I decided to make a run for it. As I went out, I made sure the door was open. I walked passed the winery and down the road leading to the mountain. I went through Leily's farm and just as I went pass the chicken coop everything went black.

(Back to Leilanie's POV)

I wasn't able to see who it was but he sure was strong! We got to the lake and there I felt some more steps. I got worried, more trouble. I was always told that I was stronger than a normal girl, kind of like Ann, except that I wasn't a tomboy, I just had a strong temper. When it comes to kicks I'm on control so when I was able to get off of his hands I kicked his stomach and grabbed a branch that was near by and hit him on the head. (It felt kind of good!) He fell on the floor making a loud "thump".

Just as he fell I heard the steps getting closer. I wasn't ready for another attack, I was very tired and scared so I ran behind a tree and waited for something to happen. I felt really dizzy and my leg was bleeding. The light of the stars and the moon came back just as I fell on the ground with a great headache. I can't remember what happened next that night.

(Cliff's POV)

Good thing I found a flashlight beside the chicken coop. I went to the mountain top as fast as I could. When I got there I saw Leilanie kicking someone and then hitting him with a stick and running behind a tree. I ran toward them and I tried to figure out who it was. When I was going to see him with the flashlight, the batteries died. I threw him on the lake and went to see Leilanie. The light came back and I saw her in the ground fainted.

"Are you ok Leilanie?" I shouted, she didn't heard me so I brought her back to the farm and tucked her in.

I sat down on the floor making sure she was ok ant that whoever it was didn't come and attack her again. The next morning I got up early feeling kind of strange, I haven't slept in the floor since I lived in the city when someone stole my furniture. I hurried to the kitchen quietly to make some breakfast even though I wasn't really good at it I would try my best for Leilanie. I don't know why, but I felt different about her than for any other girl. She was special, she was unic, and she was sweet (sometimes temperamental) but to me she was… perfect.

"Snap out of it! She's your best friend!" My conscious seemed to scream at me, but I couldn't help it. She always seem to get into my mind even though it wasn't anything related to her.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked to myself as I placed the breakfast on the table and went to clean up the kitchen's mess. I heard Leilanie growl so I guessed she woke up.

(Leilanie's POV)

I woke up with a headache and a bit confused. I saw a pillow on the floor, and it smelled like burned cakes. I saw Cliff in the kitchen washing the dishes and a plate of lightly burned out pancakes on the table. I guess he isn't a really good cook, or he was too busy cleaning the house because it is spotless! I didn't mind of course, but I still had questions.

_"What happened? What are you doing here?"_

"Oh nothing, you collapsed on the lake and I brought you home." He said as if nothing had happened, "How do you feel?"

_"I feel dizzy, and my leg hurts."_

"Don't worry, lets eat breakfast and I'll take you to the clinic." He said as he smiled.

_"Ok then... I wonder why the sky went black yesterday, and who was the one that dragged me to the lake?"_

"I don't know…" He said shrugging. "It sure was strange."

_"We should tell the police guy, you know Harris?"_

"The mayor's son? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell someone that's afraid of his own shadow." He laughed.

_"Oh Cliff stop it. Just because he's not strong, brave, muscular, and he's afraid of going to go and check if everything is ok in the bar when Karen's there doesn't mean he's a chicken."_

"You're right; a chicken is way braver than anything he ever hoped to be!" He said through laughs.

I frowned at him. I hated when people talked like that about others, but I couldn't resist, it was true so we laughed until I almost collapsed for not being able to breathe. We ate the burned breakfast and when we where going to the clinic but there was a little problem.

_"My leg hurts, it hurts a lot! (And my stomach but I couldn't tell him that!)"_

He smiled strangely and walked closer. "Don't worry, well figure out a way to get you there, if you want I could carry you there…"

_"No, no… don't bother; I'll try to walk by myself AHHHH! (I tried but I fell on the ground)"_

"No! Your leg is hurt so I'll carry you. You're just going to make it worse!" He said as he struggled to pick me up.

_"Can you just shut up!? God! I can do it, it's just AHH! a scratch!"_

He raised an incredulous eyebrow and smiled. "Yeah, a scratch that's bleeding and is causing you to scream so hard that even the Goddess could hear you!"

_"Will you just let me do things my way!? I know what I'm- Ahh!"_

He picked me up and told me that we could stay and chat, but that he wasn't going to clean my poodle of blood. This was very unnecessary since I wasn't even bleeding enough to make a drop. I tried to kick him with my good leg but he only ran faster. In less than five minutes of running and screaming we got to the clinic to the clinic and so did some of the villagers to see what happened, especially Manna. She followed him into the clinic. When he slammed the door open, Elli the nurse called the doctor and he came almost out of breath to check my leg.

"Don't worry about the bleeding, it was just a scratch. Drink these pills and you'll need to rest for today. You also told me your stomach hurts, is the pain really intense?" He said taking deep breaths.

_"It does hurt, but it was just today's breakfast: "Cliff's pancakes." I didn't ate anything yesterday so I guess that eating some burned cakes really doesn't help now, does it?"_

"Oh, hehe...ok then! You're going to have to stay here for a few days but don't worry, I'm sure someone will take care of the farm until then. By the way, Cliff's here and he said he had to tell you something." He said sighing at the end.

_"Fine, tell him to come, I've still got more screaming and yelling to do!"_

The doctor smiled and nodded calling for Cliff. Cliff came in and sat on a chair beside my bed gently, aparently not to hurt me. The doctor went to tell the villagers (Manna, Sasha and Anna) that I was ok, that there was no need to worry. I could hear them getting out of the clinic and then everything was very quiet, even for a hospital. I looked at Cliff in a fake frown and he closed his eyes. He seemed to be holding back tears.


	4. Cliff's Past

Leilanie, I'm...sorry.

It was in a whisper barely audible, he looked ashamed and his eyes where watery. He looked like he really wanted to cry. It looked like he was remembering something, something painful like a tragedy or something awful like that.

_Cliff, are you ok? I'm not really mad, I was just kidding. I'm sorry for yelling at you, the doctor said that I'll be ok so don't worry._

How do you feel? Are you ok? Are you going to get better soon? Please tell me you are! Are you still feeling dizzy? Does your head still hurt? This is my fault... Are you-?

_Cliff I'm ok! Really! Stop all those questions and tell me, what is wrong with you!? You're starting to scare me Cliff, spit it out, I'm worried here! Why do you say this is your fault?_

You're ok? Oh thank God, I was sure you were seriously hurt! Oh, what a relief... How long are you going to stay here? Ummm… Leilanie, your leg isn't infected… is it?

_Don't change the subject! Now please tell me Cliff, why are you so worried and why are you crying?_

Leilanie sigh I was so worried because I thought that you were going to have the same fate of May... It was terrible.

_What happened? Who's May? Stop crying Cliff; I'm starting to get worried about you..._

He closed his eyes and he sat next to me. He looked like there was something inside of him that was destroying his existence. He looked at me; his eyes were red and bloodshot. He was shaking with no control. He had many tears running down his face. He hugged me and cried harder. Something had happened to him, but what?

_You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Cliff, I guess you can tell me when you're ready, if you want to._

No, I have to tell you about my sister now or else I'll never will and this is just too sniff painful for me to keep to myself.

_Ok... What happened? Why are you crying? Come on tell me, maybe I can help..._

There was an uncomfortable silence. He was trying to get control over himself. I never saw him like this; he was always the strong guy that never showed his weak emotions. He never looked like what he looks like now. It must have been something really strong to make him feel like this. I started to feel the air heavy and cold, this was the feeling I always felt when something was bad. I only felt that way when there was going to be trouble or something tragic. It was some kind of psychic power that I had since I was a child. I just wanted to tell him that everything would be ok, but if only I knew what was wrong, things would have been much more easier.

_Cliff, can I help you with whatever is going on!_

No Leilanie, you can't help, no one can because... because she's gone!

_Gone? Oh!...Cliff...how?_

When I was 16 we had a fight and I told her that I wished that she didn't exist. After I said that I felt really bad. She had ran away when I went looking for her. I had to go and tell mom what happened. She blamed me for what happened and kicked me out of the house. I went to a nearby city to look for May, but there was no sign of her. I rented an apartment and then for the next few weeks I kept looking for her. The days became months and the months became years. I was already 19 and I had found a job and I had finally earned enough money for decent furniture at my house. A week later some one stole it though…

One day I was at home making a phone call to my friend that lived on the other side of town. He once told me that he saw my sister and that she was doing fine. That calmed me down a little but I still felt guilty, after all, it was my fault. I had just hung up the phone and I heard a knock on the door. It was my mother. She apologized for what she did to me and said that she couldn't continue living without us. When I told her that Mike saw May, she almost had a heart attack. Her heart has always been unhealthy, so that worried me. We looked for May day and night with no luck. My mom became even sicker and then she couldn't continue walking at night. It was up to me to find May and bring her home, I had a feeling that Mike was hiding something, he was lying I had to find her before it was too late.

I went to the park one night thinking why would Mike lie to me and I found her she had collapsed under a bush and she had a serious cut on her leg. It was bleeding, it made a poodle of blood and her leg was swollen. I grabbed her shoulders trying to wake her up but she didn't, sniff so I picked her up and brought her to the nearest clinic. The hours passed by and when the doctor came out he told me that she had a small chance of living in one condition, he had to amput her leg because it was infected by a deadly bacteria.

He operated the next day and when she woke up I was with my mother beside her. She looked scared and I felt sorry for her. She asked why she couldn't feel her legs and we lied to her by telling her that the doctor had putted an injection that made her leg pain stop, but that maybe it was too strong and that she couldn't felt them because of it. A few weeks passed and she still had to stay there. When she figured out about her leg she got depressed and stop eating.

She was weak from the operation and refused to cooperate when the doctors came to do some test on her to make sure that the bacteria hadn't made a way through her whole body. The days passed and my mom and me were worried about her. She still didn't eat and she was very sick. One day a nurse called and told us that we should hurry to the hospital. The bacteria had infected her seriously and she suffered from brain damage. She still knew what she was going through and that made it worse. Her whole body was paralyzed except for her head. She shouldn't talk but she insisted that she had something to tell me. Mom went to the doctor's office to find out more about her disease and I went to her room. She told me that she was glad to have a brother like me even though I hated her. When I was going to reply that I didn't, that she was the most important thing in my world, the machines made the sound that I feared the most, the sound that hunted me at night in my dreams. She… died.

_Oh Cliffy sniff I'm so sorry... I didn't know you had such a horrible experience!_

That's not all. After her death sniff my mom moved to my house and I moved to a different city because I couldn't stand living in the city my sister died. Two years later I fount out that my mom was murdered by a man that used to be my best friend. Yeah, it was Mike. Apparently he was May's ex boyfriend and he had heard rumors that she was dating someone else and he tried to kill her but when he drew the knife at her, it hit her leg. She didn't go to the hospital because she was afraid that they would put up Mike in jail. He was afraid that I would find out about it and turned him in that he went to my apartment to kill me, but he accidentally killed my mom instead. I swear, I will go back to the city one day and I'll make him pay, that little-

_Cliff, please! Stop! You're only hurting yourself!_

He looked devastated. The pain could be seen through his eyes. Seen him like that gave me goose-bumps, I don't think I could handle that much pain and didn't permanently do something to someone like Mike. He tried to calm down, but he only got worse. I let him cry as much as he wanted, After all, I was holding off tears myself, but I tried to be strong, for both of us.

If only I never had fought with May sniff If only I stayed with mom none of this would have happened!

He cried beside me and I couldn't help but to cry with him too. I hugged him and I knew that he needed that hug. It was obvious that he never got over this and he was afraid that the same thing would happen to me.

_Cliff… stop crying, I... I can't take it_

I'm so sorry, I sniff didn't mean to upset you, is just that you're my only real friend and I needed to get it out of my chest. You're the only one that knows this so please keep it our secret... just, promise that you'll never die, Please!

_I promise. Just stop thinking about it and everything will be ok. You can't change the past, but you won't have any future if you're stuck in memories, so please, just remember the good times._

"Thanks Leily, you're my life saving friend... you always are cheering me up." He whispered.

_Look, let's just change the subject, ok?_

"Sure, that's enough crying for today, maybe for a whole week!" he joked.

_It's good that you're my best friend Cliff, I don't know what I would do without your fabulous sense of humor!_

"Thank you miss sarcastic, although, it would be better if we would be more…" he said with hope clearly in his eyes, although I didn't understand what he was saying.

_More what?_ I asked confused

Never mind…

We talked a little while and it was getting dark. He had to leave since he wanted to take care of my farm tomorrow. He was the sweetest guy you could imagine. Wait, what am I saying? He left feeling a lot better and a bit happy after we changed the subject.

The next morning, Elli came with a silver plate with some food and my pills. We talked for a while and suddenly she asked how Cliff was feeling. I told her that he was fine, just a little worried. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Alex came in with some great news, I could go home since I had a fast recovery. I got out of the clinic to the right and passed the supermarket.

They were a bunch of houses with new the same color and a library. I didn't noticed this when I got here. Then I went left all the way until I saw my own farm. When I saw it I was shocked to see that it was in an awesome condition. They were even some new seeds planted and watered. The shipment box was full of different colored grasses, honey jars, fish, bamboo shots and other stuff. He did an incredible job on the field. There wasn't even a weed in sight and the grass was cut leaving some fodder for my future cows. I realized that Cliff was no were to be seen. I went to my house but he wasn't there. I stayed there and watched some TV. It wasn't very interesting since there was only for channels.

"Great! The horse races are on the 18th and the cooking festival on the 22nd. I hope that Cliff doesn't try entering in the cooking festival!" I joked to myself

I got bored of being by myself. I tried to go to sleep, but it was hard with out being tired and being 10am. Just as I got up from my bed, I heard a knock on the door. Since I didn't want to get up, I told whoever it was to come in. It was Elli. I didn't want any company right now even though I was lonely, my head, leg and stomach hurt.

Umm… you left your medicine at the clinic

Thanks Elli, is it time for me to drink them now?

Unfortunately, yes!

Ha-ha (was that supposed to be funny?!) Ok thanks again!

She told me that she had to go back to the clinic. Man she worked a lot for being a nurse in such a peaceful town… I think that even more than the doctor. I lied on my bed trying to sleep and remembering the moment when Cliff carried me to the clinic. He was a great guy, but then I thought about Alex and I suddenly blushed. I remembered him putting a band aid on my cut and he was so worried about me! But… so was Cliff and it was Cliff that saved me from that man from the lake nightmare! Just thinking about them was so relaxing but strange. I fell asleep for at least two hours, I needed that rest. I saw my leg, it was better already! I could even walk faster although it hurt a little bit. I felt an urge to find Cliff and see him, hear him and "accidentally" touch his hands as I did at the clinic. I think he didn't get the message, he was so clueless. I needed to see him badly so I got up and wanted to go to the inn to hopefully find him.

I went pass the poultry farm and I realized I needed a chicken to own a real farm. When I got there, there was this weird nerd guy coming out of the house. He was blonde and wore these huge glasses that made his eyes look ten times bigger. The only good thing about it was that he had sea blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes ever. "Well, I guess he couldn't be worse looking so he at least have some pretty eyes." I told to myself. I went toward him to ask how much a chicken cost.

How much is a chicken?

I'm not sure; my mom is the one in charge of the store.

Wait, you live here at the poultry farm and you don't know how much it costs?

Well, guess not! I'm in charge of taking care of the chickens, not sell them. If you want you could go inside the house and talk to my mom.

Ok then, erm,,,

Rick, my mother is Lillia and my sister is Popuri. Look I've got to go and find some big and juicy worms under rocks in the river for my chickens so, bye!

Nice to meet you, I guess…

I went inside the chicken coop and saw a pink headed woman behind a counter. We talked for a while, she was sick and her husband left her so he could find a cure on a desert or something like that. She was a nice person, sweet and understanding. Not like those other women who were always in the square gossiping. I bought the chicken and named it Nina. Then there was a girl who also had long and wavy pink hair sitting in the couch. Lillia nodded in sign that I could go and talk to her.

Hi, my name's Leilanie. You're Popuri right?

Leilanie? The new farmer girl? Cool, another person in the town, means another smile to bring around!

Okay… So, do you wanna hang out later?

"Sure!" she squealed as she got up and jumped like a little girl. I guess she was a little childish, but she sure was friendly.

We talked for a while but it was getting boring since she only talked about chickens so I said goodbye to everyone and left. Later that day I went to the inn to look for Cliff, but he wasn't there. I turned the tables of the inn upside down for no particular reason; I guess I really wanted to see him! I can't believe I missed him already, this was a feeling that I've never felt before, but what about Alex? I couldn't like them both at the same time, could I? Of course Alex was cute, but I felt something stronger toward Cliff. I felt dizzy and I had a giggly feeling. Strangely I liked that feeling.


	5. The loopy farmer

Thankyou momo-chan12 for the review, it made me get inspired and continue with the story. Thanks for the advice... I have another story if anyone's insterested... It's a Danny Phantom story and it's called a Super Hero's Life. If I recieve another review I promise to update faster!

* * *

5. The loopy farmer

"_Great! Now what? I'm alone with nothing to do." _I said as I walked around town looking for something interesting to do. I kept walking and I found myself in front of the clinic. "Now's my chance to talk to the sweet doctor." I thought after a few moments. When I got inside, I saw Elli and I told her in a very convincing tone

"_Can I see the doqui-toqui? My leg hurts!"_ I shouted as I laughed at the strange face she made, like if I was crazy or something like that. I ran in a circle and then without waiting for her response I went to his office. He was filling up some papers and he told me to sit down, he needed to tell me something important.

"First of all, how are you feeling? Health is more important than what I need to tell you." He said worriedly.

"_I'm ok doc, I thinking. How will you might be felt?" _I told him feeling a little dizzy and sleepy.

"Strange, I mean yes! I'm ok. Now you said something about your leg and… you're talking funny. Does your leg hurt? If it does I can give you another pair of pills. You have to be careful with these though, because there a new medication and it can have different reactions to the patient..." he said softly as if thinking.

"_No, not really. I just wanted to see you. I feel loopy and a little dizzy, but I thinking is normalliny! " I answered honestly._

The doctor looked at her really confused, it wasn't normal for a girl to start talking weird things with no particular reason. He then realized when I gave him one of my pills insisting that they were candy that it was his fault because of his mistake for not doing any tests to see if the pills were good for me.

"Hmm... Maybe those pills were a little strong for you..." He said after a long silence,

"Ha! In your face!" (Once again, a weird expression was stained in his face)

(General POV)

She stood up and started to walk around and took the papers from his hands. She was looking at his papers in a dreamily way. She then noticed that she was reading them upside down. She laughed hysterically at nothing particularly.

"What is it?" He asked curiously and a little worried about her mental health.

"Nothing, I just remembered something funny that happened here. Do you remember when Cliff fainted last winter and I brought him here?" She said still laughing.

"Ah... Miss Leilanie? You haven't been here even a season and neither has Cliff, are you sure you're ok? You're acting, well; strange…" He said as he felt a huge headache.

"Yeah, well never mind... Now talk to me or I'll go, I'm bored." She said with a yawn.

"Ok. Miss Leilanie, have you had any weird things going on lately? I went to your house yesterday but since you were sleeping I decided to go later. Look, you're cut didn't seem to be from a fall, so could you tell me what happened?" He asked as he took out a paper and a pen. Apparently he was a psychologist too.

Leilanie told him the story about the lake and he got a bit worried expression on his face "man he was cute!" she thought. He was taking notes in a piece of paper and it looked like he was thinking really hard to figure out who it was.

"It doesn't seem like we know this man, he doesn't seem like the ones that live here. Can you identify him with any particular shadow or something familiar?" He sighed finally

"No doctor dear, no one looks like him. He was strong and he dragged me to the lake like if he wanted to go inside the water." She answered sweetly.

He blushed at being called by affective names but Leilanie didn't seem to notice.

"This might sound silly Ms. Leilanie-" He started saying but got a glare from her.

"Call me Leilanie, or Leily, or Leila, or Lila, why am I still talking? Don't mind me I'm a bit loopy!!!" She yelled crazily.

"Ummm... as I was saying, erm…Leilanie, go to see Carter and tell him about this. Tell him that he wanted to go inside the water with you. He'll probably have an explanation on that evil thing." He said taking deep breaths between words and making sure that she understood.

"What thing Mr. Alexistarino?" She asked confused.

"Alexistarino??? Ok, you should definitely stop drinking those pills. I hope this isn't permanent damage…" He said looking at her worriedly.

"_Awww... but why? Life's not fair! Hump!_ " She sat down on the floor staring to the ceiling looking a little lost in thoughts.

"Anyway, I have a hypothesis that it may have been the evil Kappa that tried to kidnap you inside the lake." He informed her nicely.

"A Kappa? Aren't those the fiction turtle things that are in many Japanese video games?" She said jumping from excitement.

"...Yep! Those are the Kappa's alright I guess! I don't know the one you're talking about since it doesn't have anything to do with our story but... speak to Carter, I'm sure he knows why Kappa did that! I surely don't…" He said with a little giggle.

"Duh, he's Evil? You just told me!" She said frustrated.

"Just go! You're ruining the story, and you can tell the author doesn't have much patience left... be careful around her...she may do the tornado thing again..." He said with a scared expression and was shaking from nervousness.

"_Do what again?_ " She asked a little too loud making him barely fall of the chair.

a storm and a tornado came in and dragged Leilanie through the whole island, down Mothers Hills, up through the woods and back to the doctor's office.

"_OWWW! ...stupid weather controlling freak! That hurt! ...fine, I'll go!"_

(Leilanie's POV)

I went to the church and talked to Carter. I told him the horrible story and he looked quite surprised. He told me to be more careful around the lake at night because that is when the Kappa is able to come out.

"_Why does he only come out at night?" I asked as I yawned again,_

"Well, the Harvest Goddess knows that he is evil so she only let's him out at night when there's no one around." He answered in a matter-o-fact tone.

"_Oh! So… just because she's an anti-social dude she doesn't let him have any friends… poor thing, living all alone… to bad he tried to be my friend by almost killing me, I would have love to go and visit him_." I said in a weird accent surprising myself.

He looked at me really strangely and then we started laughing really loudly. Manna even came out to see what happened.

"Maybe there's some juicy gossip to spread to the whole town." Manna said out loud thinking that we didn't hear her and went to the church blabbing something about looking for Duke. I saw the door move slightly as she pushed her ear to the door and tried to hear our conversation.

"_Carter, when will I see Kappa again?" _I said remembering why I was there in the first place.

"Well then, you will only be able to see him if you throw a cucumber to the lake. Well, I guess now you know why he did it, you should go back to your farm, it's getting late…" He said as he pointed to the black sky.

"_Hurray! You're done talking! Now I can get back to my life and never come here again unless I need to, but it'll be because of an emergency!" _I whispered to him but then realizing what I said I just laughed.

"Ummm... you're welcome?" He said sadly.

"_I'm sorry Carter, but I… I… wahhhhhh!" _I said as I cried,

"Have you been drinking?" He asked smelling me to get a scent of alcohol.

"_Pills!!!! Lots and lots of pills!!!" _I said a little too hyper for my own good.

"You poor thing, you must be having hormonal changes, let's pray to the Goddess that this will only be once!" He yelled as if the goddess would hear him better.

"_I'm sorry!"_ I yelled as I saw him staring at me in a sad expression in his face.

There was an awkward silence and we could hear as Manna let out a heavy sigh and walked away slowly and looking disappointed.

(Authors POV)

Leilanie was still loopy from the pills. She ran to the blacksmith's house before it closed. There was a young man named Gray. After she talked to him and didn't get a response for the first five minutes there was only one logical explanation, he was very shy. Leilanie poked him in the ribs and asked him why didn't he lived with his grandfather and he explained that they where always fighting so it was better if they lived in different houses. They talked for a while and then she saw it was getting dark so she said goodbye to Gray and ran outside. After a few hours she got to her farm thanks to Rick who found her eating grass at his own farm. Cliff was fishing in the river near the chicken coop and went straight to where they were.

"Is she ok? She kept telling me she felt like a cow and she wanted to eat grass to grow big and strong. She also said she wanted French fries and fried CHICKEN so I thought I should bring her here before she becomes a CHICKEN murder!" He said yelling the every time he mentioned the chickens.

"Ok, don't worry, I'll take care of you!. Come Leily; let's get you that food you wanted." He said smiling.

"You people are nuts, how could you hurt a poor, defenseless, little CHICKEN!!!" He said screaming again.

"_Will you stop that? Now go away chicken boy, I thought I saw a chick in the square."_ Leilanie said in a sleepy voice.

"OH NO!!! RICK JR. HOW COULD YOU RUN AWAY!!!!" He said desperately.

Rick ran as fast as he could and when he got there he got really upset because it was only a bag filled with 1 million gold so he threw it away. He came back crying because he thought that the chick was murdered by the loopy farmer.

Cliff brought Leilanie to the house and gave her a glass of water. A few hours later, she felt better and you can tell she wasn't loopy anymore. She just held her head with her hands trying to stop her headache.

(Leilanie's POV)

"_Oh… I'm sorry I acted so strange Cliff, I don't know what came over me…" _She said with a sigh.

"It's ok Lei, but you should check those medicines to see why you reacted that way…" He said looking at me like if I was crazy for drinking pills.

"_You're right Cliff, everyone said that but let's go tomorrow, I'm tired. I guess that running through the city in a loopy state wasn't that much of a sight." _I said after a long silence.

"Maybe not… Well, I guess I should be going, you should rest." He said as he looked at me with a cute expression that made my heart melt. I didn't wanted him to go, I think that I liked him more than a friend, much more. Today I had to tell him but I have to convince him to stay.

* * *

I love Cliff! This is going into a mushy chapter... It's called "The Confession". 


	6. The confessions

6. The confession

There was silence and we didn't move. He just stared at me with goggle eyes and I looked at him with dreamy ones. I missed being with him, even though it wasn't long since we were together I just couldn't let him go, not yet.

"Cliff, don't go, please." I pleaded with a soft voice that was barely audible.

He looked away. "It's getting late. I can't stay for long."

"Why not?" I asked not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"What? You want me to stay?" He gasped blushing.

I just realized what I had said and since there was no way to take it back I nodded. He blushed and looked away to the floor. He was starting to say something to himself but I only understood a short phrase: "I'll tell her today, I have to."

"Well, I guess I could stay a little longer, just promise that you will go with me to the springs tomorrow and we will call it even." He laughed scratching the back of his neck.

"Ok! That sounds like fun! What do you want to do now?" I shrugged with a smile.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie or something…"

"Hmm… one problem. I only have four channels and a DVD player with Harry Potter movies and Danny Phantom shows." I told him and I was surprised when he clapped and smiled with excitement like a little child would do when he got a present, or kinda like Popuri would do for a chocolate bar.

"This might sound weird, but those are my favorite TV programs." He said like if he had done something against the law.

"It's ok." I answered back, after all, those where my favorites too.

We watched some of the Danny Phantom episodes and then we watched the Harry Potter movies by order. If I would have known better, I would have thought he was jealous when I started to scream and stare at the part Harry was bathing just to annoy him. Cliff looked so cute; I could have sworn that he was an angel. It was an awkward silence after my screams and I could feel him staring at me. When I looked at him he rushed his view back to the screen and I could see him blush a little.

"Umm… Are you okay?" I asked since I knew that he wasn't really looking at the movie but at me through the mirror with dreamy look.

"Yeah, just a little thought full."

I snickered and poked his arm. "You know, I really don't feel comfortable with you looking at the mirror instead of me directly."

"Sorry, it's just that I… never mind. Let's just enjoy the movie."

"Fine by me." I shrugged. "One question though, why wont you tell me what's wrong?"

"I… I… I can't right now because I'm not sure myself."

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me is okay, I should have guessed you didn't trust me…" I answered feeling betrayed and hurt. My own best friend doesn't trust me, just what I needed.

"It's not that, is just that, well…" He started but then shrugged. "Thank you"

I raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For being my best friend…"

"Okay…" Yes, it was awkward. "I'm not used to being thanked for being a friend but if it makes you feel better then, you're welcome!"

"There is something else, but I'll tell you tomorrow… I promise."

When the movie was over, it was almost two in the morning. Cliff had fallen asleep and was cuddled next to me and I was resting my head in his shoulder fighting against falling asleep. I turned the TV off with the remote and clapped to turn of the light. I was too tired to care about sleeping in the couch with Cliff as my pillow.

The moonlight was shinning against the window and it was getting brighter every so often. I was almost asleep and he was (as far as I can tell) so deeply asleep that not even a chicken attack could wake him up. My eyelids got very heavy and my eyes burned so I closed them to make the pain go away.

The next morning I woke up feeling really cozy and worm but that feeling changed when I realized that Cliff was hugging me tightly in his sleep. His strong arms where firmly wrapped around my stomach. When I noticed this, my heart froze but as I remembered about what happened yesterday so I calmed down a little. I can't complain, since this was one of the best ways to be awakened that I could think of.

I guess he was just preventing me to drink the pills without seeing the doctor fist. I must admit, he was comfortable for being so muscular and he smelled good! I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't, I was too nervous to even talk. I tried to get up but his grip tighten so I pulled harder and he did too.

"Cliff, stop!" I said laughing as he tickled me.

"Sorry! It's just that I love it when you laugh!"

"You do? Why?" I said as I turned around to look at him and he was blushing almost as red as I was.

I sat opposite from him in my couch and laughed at him since he just kept blushing every time I looked at his eyes.

"Yes, it's because its beautiful just like… a sheep!" He said quickly, apparently he was still a little sleepy.

"What? A sheep!? Come on! Is that the best that you got?" I said laughing hysterically.

"I like sheeps! But I must admit, I like you more than a sheep." He said still a little asleep.

I laughed more and just sighed. "You'd better!" Then I realized what he had said. "So… you like me?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean, I don't know! Maybe…" He said looking around cutely. Honestly, I don't know why but I had the urge to take him and never let him go.

"Ummm… can you just give me a straight answer? You've given me some serious brain pain… Do you like me or not? I'm too sleepy for this right now so answer quickly!" I said giggling.

"Of course! You're my best friend. What did you expect? Ha-ha…" He told me a little too fast.

I know more than that, and I have and idea of where this is going. To tell the truth, I just hoped that I was right. "Just a friend? Because, you seem to be blushing too much to think of me as just a friend…"

I don't know why I said it, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell him what I felt for him. Maybe if I told him he would help me figure out what it really was, since it was driving me crazy. Thinking of him on a daily basis was a beautiful thing, but not letting him know was one of the hardest things that I could do. He looked a little shocked at my question but looked as if he was going to give me the answer that I feared the most.

I wanted him to tell me something like "no, more than a friend, much more" but my nerves got the best of me and since he didn't answer at all, I started to cry. Even though he gave me a look that said the answer that I wanted to hear, he didn't say it and that meant a "no" for me. I just cried and he gave me a hug. I pushed away softly and looked at myself in the mirror that was beside us. I looked horrible.

"Lei, I have to tell you something. It's now or never, I-"

"Don't bother, I know you don't! It's just that I thought that you felt what I felt…"

"But I-"

"Please Cliff, I'm sorry. I didn't wanted give you the wrong impression so I kept it a secret, but I can't stop thinking about you! I hope that we could still be friends, please, don't hate me, I just…"

"LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled grabbing my shoulders to calm me down.

"What? Cliff, you interrupted my whining!" I complained but then sighed at how stupid that sounded.

"I feel something more than friendship toward you but I… wait, you feel that too?" He answered full of surprise and a smile.

"Maybe…" I answered softly even though I did, I was surprised that he felt it too.

"Leilanie, you are the only person I felt this way. Every time I'm with you I feel like time stopped and that-"

"You're in the clouds? And every time you look at me you blush with no particular reason and you look for me and when you're not with me you want to find me and when you're with me you don't want to leave?" I said quickly just to make sure he felt the same way that I did.

"Yes, exactly! I guess we do feel the same way!" He said sheepishly grinning and blushing into a deep crimson red color.

"That's a relief! If I didn't tell you soon I'd go crazy!" I said excited that he felt the same way but worried since he just looked away sadly.

"Well, I for one know that I am." He said with a serious tone. He then started laughing softly.

"Wait, what do you mean you're crazy?" He was starting to scare me. Did he drink some of my pills?

"Yeah, for you, silly! I've always been crazy about you and now I'm glad that I could tell you without any fear of having your handprint on my face." He said pushing me playfully.

"Oh Cliff, why do you do this to me?" I said faking a cry, now is my turn to scare him!

"What did I do? Was it something I said?" He asked getting a little worried.

"No, is just that, why are you always in my thoughts?" I said as I laughed at his facial expression. "Man, you're so naïve!"

After a little quiet time of thinking he answered: "Maybe is my revenge because you're in mine…"

"You know, I was expecting something like that! I can't believe were talking about this, I feel relieved. Although I'm not sure if we're supposed to I mean… we met so little ago!"

There was an awkward moment and we only looked at each others eyes. Those big brown eyes that drove me crazy for all of these weeks told me that it didn't matter. I can't believe that I could actually fall for a guy in less than a month, but I can tell that this was more than a crush, much more. A crush is just a little bit of happiness, this was heaven.

"So, what now Cliff?" I asked getting a little worried of what was next.

"I guess it's up to you… Do you want to be my…"

"Your…"

"Yeah… you don't have to, I mean it's not an obligation but if you want, we could… try." He forced a laugh and rubbed his hands together.

"I don't know Cliff, I want to, but I'm scared. This is a stronger feeling than anything I felt in my whole life and it's too soon!"

"I know it's different, I feel it too and I promise that I would never let you down, you mean the world to me. I know we met only a month ago, but I feel like if I knew you for all of my life. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to, be honest with yourself. When you're ready you can tell me. Just remember, you're my everything." He said and then laughed. "Man that sounded corny, but I meant every word."

"Ummm… Cliff. You know what? My answer is, yes. I would like that, a lot!" I answered truthfully, finally giving myself a chance to be happy. Every time I had an opportunity like this I would always blow it for being a coward, but not anymore.

"Thank you; you've just said one of the most important words in history." We both blushed but knew that was true. "I'm glad you said yes."

He leaned closer and in less than a second I felt something soft against my lips. It took a moment for me to realize what happened but I just let the sweet smell of peppermint raise me from all my senses. "I'm glad too…"


End file.
